tin soldiers
by Vegeterian-soup
Summary: Hidan reflects on what immortal life truly means. Realizing no amount of thinking will effect the final outcome. Implied kakuhidan.


One could see everything from here. Where the clouds part and allow the sunset sky to pool endlessly into the depth of the horizon. Bathing the sea of bodies on the ground in a golden warmth that could only be described as heavenly. Maybe there was something after death. Maybe there is more to being buried 6 feet underground. It's an ironic shame really, immortality allows all the knowledge in the world, with time, but deprives you the answer to one of man's greatest questions. Hidan wondered if it was worth it during every waking moment, if he could go back and do it again would he change anything?

He was never very sure of anything in life, except for the fact that pain felt good when you knew nothing could kill you. That you could storm into battle with the confidence and power of that of a thousand warriors. Watch your enemies fall with the same look of bewilderment every time. But really, there is no such thing as true immortality. Sure, every blow he receives will only make him stronger but words are another story. Voices have a funny way of boring into his skull like an oil-rig and planting seeds of doubt and confusion in the very depths of his mind. Those words will never leave him until the day he dies. Until all sanity slips from his mind.

When he was younger, Hidan's mother always told him to, "Be careful what you wish for" and "Treat others how you would like to be treated." This nagged at him like a psychiatrist nags his patient, it made him unsure and uneasy. Especially since he ended up sacrificing her to Lord Jashin. Maybe all he wished for in life was death, and so, brought death upon everyone he met. Its true people desire what they can't have the most.

The Jashinist sighed and stared down at his hands, maybe they had some sort of wisdom he had never noticed before, maybe they held the answer. They are drenched in blood, some of it, his own. The oozing liquid is a brilliant red that he had always been fascinated by. Blood pumps through the entire body starting at the heart and ending at the heart. Like a bullet train it speeds through the same closed circuit that continually branches off and expands off of itself, a huge metropolis of life. And just as quickly, with a pound of pressure, it can be spilled. The flesh is torn and opens a shining portal to the outside world and instantly the lively liquid takes a deep breath of air and turns the most beautiful velvet red. Ironically enough, it's most alive when splattered across an empty corpse. A body is a prison with the only escape being death. Every essence of our being knows it yet somehow, mankind still strives to survive. What any mortal would give for the everlasting fountain of youth that flowed through the zealot's veins. What he would give to be just another mortal.

Death would always be with him. It would be on his hands and on his mind, but he would never have death. All the curiosity in the world could not kill this cat. Though, its not so much his curiosity for the afterlife that made him crave death, but knowing he'll forever be alone, people will exit his life almost as quickly as they entered. A sea of corpses much like the one in front of him is all he will ever know.

"Hidan." The voice sounds like smooth velvet on his ears, if it had a physical appearance he would compare it to the quickly fading sunset in front of them.

"What is it, you bloody heathen," Hidan half-heartedly snapped back. "Can't you see I'm thinking here?"

"Forgive me, I didn't realise your brain had the capacity to think."

"You'd be surprised." The priest murmured, feeling a warm presence beside him. The sun slowly melting into the blood stained battlefield. Hidan shifted his weight to gently lean into the source of warmth next to him. "Kakuzu?"

"Hm?" The tanned man replied.

"Do you ever wish you could die?"

"I can."

"I mean… easily" He whispered. "To know you could have your life ripped away instantaneously with one wrong move, and, and it'd just be over."

Kakuzu seemed to ponder this for awhile, as it was silent for a long time. Either that or he was just ignoring Hidan. Brushing it off as just another one of his 'moods'. They both watched as day slipped away into a darker abyss.

"…No." He finally answered. "There's just too much here. Things I wouldn't think of leaving for the world."

"Like money?" Hidan asked.

"Among other things."


End file.
